The talk
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: Callie is in trouble which leads to the worse talk of her life. This will have a second part to it eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Callie get's in trouble when kid's at school start talking about her and wyatt having sex, which leads to having the worse talk of Callie's life.

Callie was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling, she had just been adopted a month ago and she was so happy to finally have a family, she was off probation, Liam wasn't around. Life was going great for Callie besides the people talking at school, normally she would be able the ignore it and brush it off like nothing happened, but this time was different, the rumors were getting to her everyone was saying she had sex with Wyatt and people's reactions are what were causing so much heart ache, she stayed in her bed with her thoughts running through her head.

Why do people think I had sex with Wyatt? Who would start that rumor? Why did people care? How did it become other peoples business.

"Callie come on, lets get to school, Mama told me to come get you" Jude said pushing Callie's door open.

"I'm coming." Callie said. She grabbed her backpack and sweatshirt walking down the stair's to the car.

The drive to school was quiet for Callie, as she didn't really talk the only conversation was between Lena and the other kids. When they got to school everyone got out of the car and went to class.

First period was awful Callie could feel people watching her and see some kid's staring at her. The rest of the classes were the same people would stare, point, and whisper. After her last class Callie was walking down the hall when a kid grabbed her backpack.

"Hey Callie, now that you had sex with Wyatt, would you have sex with me?" He said laughing wanting her to know he knew.

Without saying anything Callie turned around punching the kid causing his to grab his jaw in pain.

"Callie!" Timothy yelled "Go to Lena's office now!" He demanded not caring what the reason was behind hitting the kid.

Callie walked down to Lena's office grinning. She knew she would be in trouble but punching the kid felt so good. She slowly opened the door not realizing Timothy was behind her.

"Callie, Timothy." Lena said with a smile greeting both of them.

Callie turned and saw Timothy standing behind her, as her smile began to fade.

"Good afternoon Lena, I am here because I walked into the hallway just in time to see Callie here punch another student" Timothy said looking at Lena.

"Really Callie? You know better. We do not allow violence at this school. You're suspended! Sit on the couch until it's time to leave" Lena said angry at the matter.

"Whatever" Callie mumbled rolling her eyes sitting on the couch pulling out her phone.

"Timothy can please have a minute with Callie, and have you write a report on what you saw. We will need the other kids statement written as well."

Lena said walking around her desk towards Callie.

"Yes." Timothy said closing the door.

"Callie what the hell were you thinking?" Lena said trying to gather what to say.

"The other kid grabbed my bag." Callie fought back, she didn't really want to say what the kid's were saying because she hadn't told anyone about having sex.

"So you walk away! Now grab your bag and go to the car." Lena said pointing to the car before gathering her things.

"Fine" Callie said rolling her eyes storming out of the office slamming the door. Lena collected her things and left the office locking the door behind her.

Lena got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot before speaking. "Are you going to tell mom about this or am I?"

Callie thought for a second, if Lena told her she would be in a lot more trouble than suspension but if she told her Stef would see she was lying about why she punched the kid and she didn't know if she was ready to tell her parent's about what happened with Wyatt.

"You can" Callie said as they pulled into the drive way. Callie grabbed her bag and walked to the door with Lena right behind her.

Callie opened the door and stomped to her room slamming the door.

"Rough day at school?" Stef asked seeing Lena take a deep breath and Callie stomping to her room. "Where are all the kids?" She asked looking around seeing only Callie and Lena came in.

"Jesus has wrestling, Jude is at connor's, Mariana has dance, Brandon went out with Mat, and obviously Callie is in her room" Lena said annoyed.

She was so stuck on how to handle the situaution she hadn't realized she was snapping at Stef.

"What happened with Callie?" Stef asked looking up the stairs.

"Oh yeah about that your daughter decided to punch another kid for grabbing her bag, and now she's suspended for 3 days." Lena said as she grabbed a wine glass making Stef laugh.

"Drinking a little early I see?" Stef laughed getting a glare from Lena. "I will go talk to Callie because I don't buy her story that it's because someone grabbed her bag. Hitting the kid would be a little drastic" She said kissing Lena's head before heading up the stairs.

Stef made her way up the stairs slowly walking into Callie's room where she was throwing a tennis ball in the air then catching it. She walked over catching the ball before Callie had a chance sitting on her bed.

"Care to explain?" Stef asked looking at Callie.

"There is nothing to explain I'm suspended" Callie said sitting against the wall.

"I mean care to tell me why you are suspended?" Stef said a little more stern.

"A kid grabbed my bag" Callie said she was hoping Stef would by it she didn't want to explain that she had sex.

"I don't believe that so why don't you try again?" Stef said calmly giving Callie a chance to rethink her answer.

Callie took a deep breath, she knew she had to tell the truth to end this conversation. "Well people think I had sex with Wyatt so this guy asked me to have sex with him." She really didn't want to go into detail about this.

"Why would they think that?" Stef asked she knew the answer but needed to hear it from Callie.

"Because I did." Callie whispered.

Stef could tell she was telling the truth and knew this would lead to a whole other conversation, she knew they needed to have a conversation about hitting but decided Lena could to that because she wouldv'e hit the kid too.

"Ok" Stef said, as she shifted so her back was against the wall next to Callie. "I think this means we need to have the talk about safe sex." She said.

"Yeah yeah let me save you time on this because I already know. Always do it in a safe place, and be careful." Callie said hoping that was enough to get out of this conversation.

"Love it's more than that but I do need to know, you guy's are using protection yes?"

Callie looked down at her sheets she had no idea what to say they didn't use protection but they only had sex that one time.

"Callie.." Stef said. She knew the silence meant no but she had to remain calm in this conversation or Callie would shut down completely.

"No, but we only did it once." Callie said trying to back up her answer.

"Callie you could still get pregnant your first time or contract diseases and infections." Stef said she really didn't want to ask the next question but she knew it was necassary. "When did you have sex?"

"Uhhh the end of last month but I got my period so I know I'm not pregnant" Callie said hoping there weren't anymore questions.

Stef took a deep breath grateful her baby wasn't having a baby. "Alright well you will need to get tested because you didn't use protection" She said.

Never would Stef admit it but this conversation was awkward, and she thought Callie was way to young to be having sex.

"Callie why didn't you use protection?" She asked not knowing if she wanted an answer.

Looking down Callie closed her eyes, she didn't want to answer this and knew she couldn't lie because the truth would eventually come out in the conversation. "I didn't get birth control to avoid this conversation, Wyatt said he's allergic to condom's." Callie's face was red from embarrassment causing Stef to laugh a bit.

"Callie, I wish you would have come to mama or I birth control is very important in preventing pregnancy, and you can't be allergic to condoms love, well no the ones with no latex, that's the biggest excuse used to not where condoms, and no matter what they say or how confident they are pulling out is not effective in preventing pregnancy. Condom's prevent pregnancy and STD'S/STI's." Stef was trying to remain calm through out the conversation but the next question she knew would be embarrassing.

"Cal, honey do you know how to use a condom?"

Callie shook her head she was hoping this conversation was done.

"I think it's time we talk about that now." She said heading into the bathroom to grab a couple condoms before returning to the room.

"Oh God please no. Mom I will never sex again just please don't do this!" Callie begged smashing her face into the pillow.

"Sorry love but we have to do this" Stef said as Callie sat up.

"No please don't do this" Callie said but knew she would have no way of getting out of this.

Stef grabbed a pen off the bedside table poking holes through the wrapper before showing it to Callie. "Now Callie if you can see or feel holes in a wrapper like this one do not use that condom. You still use a condom but one without holes." She grabbed a bottle of water off the nightstand opening it. "This water is sperm and this is what happens if there are holes" She began unwrapping the condom unrolling it enough to pour water in it. "Alright Callie see how there is tiny drips coming out of the condom? That's sperm and even that little bit could get you pregnant." She explained.

"Alright mom I get it please just let this conversation stop!" Callie begged.

"I'm not going to stop till this conversation is finished, but lucky you gets a break while I run down stairs" Stef said as she ran down the stairs grabbing a pickle out of the pickle jar.

"Stef you hate pickles what are you doing?" Lena asked.

"This isn't a pickle Lena it's a penis" Stef said holding it up.

"Well to my knowledge you hate penis too, got something to tell me?" Lena said with a laugh very confused by the conversation.

"It's not for me, it's for Callie" Stef said regretting what she just said.

"Why are you giving my daughter a pickle penis?" Lena said hoping to get a answer out of her wife.

"Oh jeez Lena you are making this weird. It's so I can demonstrate to her how to use a condom, and why is she my daughter when she's in trouble but your daughter when she's not?" Stef said before Lena snatched the pickle out of her hand.

"Use a banana, and are you sure you should be demonstrating this. I mean Brandon is living proof you don't know how to use one" Lena said with a laugh tossing the pickle in the trash.

Stef grabbed a banana before looking at Lena. "You are not funny" Stef said giggling a little before heading up the stairs.

"Alright Callie lets finish this conversation." Stef said handing the banana to Callie.

"Please tell me this isn't for what I think it's for." Callie said confused.

"It's a penis" Stef said.

"Please do not ever say that to me again, I will never eat a banana again" Callie said throwing the banana at her mom.

"Callie enough. Take the banana so we can get this over with because I don't want to do this either I just want you to be safe." Stef said still not able to get over Lena's condom joke.

Callie took the banana and the condom looking at her mom confused.

"Ok Callie I need to make sure you do this correctly so before you do anything you need to tell me what you're doing so I can correct you if you make a mistake. Now what's the first step?" Stef said eyeing Callie.

"To check for holes?" Callie asked. She wanted to run but knew she couldn't this the worse conversation of her life.

"Yes and next?"

"Open it and take it out of the wrapper?" She asked and Stef shook her head no.

"Nope you check the expiration date!" Stef said.

"Mom can this PLEASE be done, I hate this" Callie begged.

"No Callie this will not be done until I say so." Stef said stern enough to get her point across. "Now you open it and take it out, pinch the end of it so there is no air then you roll it down the..."

"Mom I swear if you say it I will leave you keep making this weirder."

Stef laughed as she watched her daughters embarrassment.

"WHY ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?" Callie yelled.

"Callie I'm not laughing at the situation I am laughing that your embarrassed sex really is no joke and not just physical also emotional. Now put the condom on the banana!" Stef demanded as Callie did as she was told.

"Please tell me we are done now! I swear I will never have sex with another guy ever again" Callie begged again.

"A guy? I guess we will need to talk about girls next." Stef said as she realized it was probably a good idea to talk with both daughter's about that so if they were ever with a girl they wouldn't be so confused.

"Oh please no" Callie said hiding he face in her pillow.

"Not right now love we will talk about it another day I need to go talk to mama" Stef said leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note Stef's intention was to talk to educated them.**

Later that night Lena was laying in bed and Stef just got out of the shower wrapping a robe around herself. "Lena can I talk you for a second?"

"Of course love what's up?" Lena said setting her book on the bedside table.

"Well as you know earlier I was talking to Callie about safe sex and then something she said got me thinking." She said taking a spot on the bed.

"About?" Lena said confused as to what Callie could have said.

"She said she would never have sex with a guy ever again, which made me think that you should talk about safe sex with another girl and how it work's, so they wouldn't ever be confused if they were to ever become romantically involved with a girl." Stef explained as she put on her pajamas.

Lena shifted in the bed as she watched her wife. "I think that's a great idea Stef, except you should talk to them, it was your idea!" Lena said before closing her eyes.

"What? No Lena you'd be better at it." Stef said laying down.

Lena giggled a bit grabbing her wife's hand in hers. "Are you saying I'm better at sex?"

"I'm just going to shut up" She said dozing off falling asleep.

The next morning Lena had gone out shopping grabbing a few things for Stef before heading home.

"Hey mama" Both girls greeted

"Hey loves, where is mom?" Lena asked when she didn't see her wife downstairs.

"In your room." Mariana said before starting a movie for her and Callie.

Lena made her way up the stairs to see her wife pacing around the room.

"Nervous much?" Lena asked handing Stef a bag.

"What is this?" Stef asked peaking in the bag before her eyes got wide.

"For your talk with the girl's I think it's import..."

"Lena no! If they ask I will tell them but I am not showing them dildo's and strap ons." Stef said cringing at the thought of needing to explain that.

Lena laughed watching the embarrassment on her wife's face. "At least keep them in case they ask, Now Go!" She laughed pointing at the door as she walked into the girls room only to find it empty.

"Callie! Mariana!" Stef yelled nervous about this conversation taking a seat on Mariana's bed.

Mariana and Callie made their way upstairs when they noticed her in their room. "NO! Please mom no." Callie begged not making eye contact with her mother.

"What's going on?" Mariana asked hearing Callie's reaction.

"I will tell you in a second love I need you both to sit down." Stef looking at the horrified look on Callie's face.  
Both girls sat down on Callie's bed looking at each other before Callie spoke. "Mom if this is what I think it is I will leave this room."

"No you will not. Now sit down or I will handcuff you to me to make sure you can't run." Stef said eyeing Callie as she sat down.

"Anyhow, I am going to be talking to you about safe sex with girls, and how that work's this way if neither of you are ever confused if you decide to be with a girl." Stef said smiling internally at the horrified faces of both kids.

"Please no don't make us do this, I will clean the kitchen the entire week" Callie begged.

"This is awful. I swear this should count as a punishment." Mariana said falling back onto the bed.

"Mariana sit up! This is serious." Stef said this time standing in front of the girl's.

"I don't want to do this either but I am doing it because you girl's need to know how sex work's. For starters clearly a Condom doesn't work here but you don't need to worry about pregnancy. However before you and your partner have sex you both need to get tested for STD's and STI's." Stef said looking at how red both girls were.

"Any questions yet?" Stef asked feeling relieved when they both shook there heads.

"Now as with any sexual relationship you need to have a emotional connection because sex isn't just physical. Sex with a girl is very different, there are no penises so girls use..."

"STOP!" Callie screamed covering her ears. "For the love of God just please stop"

"Callie! Keep it up. I dare you!" Stef said and Callie knew not to push anymore just to listen.

"Now just like with a guy you can use hand's or.."

"Do not say it because I swear I will leave this house." Callie said walking to the door before her mom pulled her back.

"Mouth's" She said cringing herself she no longer wanted to have this discussion but she was to far in to back out.

"They also make what's called strap on's" Stef said taking a deep breath.

"What's a.." Mariana began before quieting herself. "Actually never mind" She said regretting her almost question.

Stef reached into the bag, she couldn't believe she was actually having this conversation with her daughters. "This is a strap on" Stef said holding the fake penis with a belt around it in the air for her daughters to see.

"MAMA!" Mariana yelled.

Lena came in the room and began laughing. "Mom took this a step to far huh?" Lena asked watching the embarrassment spread across Stef's face.

"You know, you don't need to go into that much detail. You could have left it at toys." Lena laughed.

"Fine toy's." Stef said hoping this conversation was done.

"I could have lived my entire life without knowing how you two have sex." Callie said exiting the room.


End file.
